


With a Thrill in My Head

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Canon- Pre-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Canon Compliant- Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Scott-Centric, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: "Stars, hide your fires; /Let not light see my black desires." ―William ShakespeareScott couldn't keep Hope off his mind.





	With a Thrill in My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prints_charming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prints_charming/gifts).



> I've had a lot on my mind and writing something shameless and smutty was the only way to keep my mind active and not dwelling on my current issue. Hope you enjoy this! Title is from "True" by Spandau Ballet. I listened to the vaporwave edit while writing this, and I suggest listening to it while reading!
> 
> ~Hunter
> 
> Recommended listening— my ScottHope playlist!: https://open.spotify.com/user/21qlojckzsvpip42pnf3h3zoy/playlist/7cnqRJbEryBRrp1yYUNdtX?si=kdXfLgUTRS6ZlM79rjTmmw

One of Scott’s simple pleasures in life, well, at least since going on house arrest, was being able to just sit in the bath and relax for an hour or so. Or at least until he got too pruney and the water got too cold. The water was warm and he was in solitude. He could gather his thoughts and feelings, think about the day. It was soothing and he looked forward to it every afternoon. When he had Cassie over for the night, the baths had to be shorter so that she wasn’t left to her own devices for too long and so that she could have a shower of her own, but when Scott was alone? He could afford to have a longer one.

And sometimes, just sometimes, if his mind was particularly restless that day and he was just too stressed, Scott would draw the bath extra hot and maybe put in some of those essential oils Maggie got him (she teased him a few months back for choosing to take baths instead of showers even though the ankle monitor was wrapped) or some bubble bath and dim the lights lower. Scott would rest his head against the wall like usual and let the smells and warm water consume him. When he did this particular ritual, Scott’s mind started to wander.

When his mind wandered, the first thing Scott would think of was Hope. He thought of the blunt, angled bob and full bangs she had when they were still together. Her piercing eyes and sharp nose were so severe and compelling; she radiated aloofness and that only made Scott all the more attracted to her. But _God,_ how her barriers had fallen down when he got her into bed. She was still forceful and take-charge, but watching her come apart when he ate her out or when she rode him made Hope seem both vulnerable and uninhibited. It was then, when Scott got lost in his thoughts of Hope and his memories of their _times_ together, that he felt himself get hard. He only felt a little bad that he still jacked off to memories of the times he took her to bed.

This particular time, after accidentally triggering the alarm on his ankle monitor and getting the house searched for the second time this month while hugging Cassie goodbye this afternoon, Scott wanted nothing more than to just fill the bath and drop in some lavender essential oils and call it a day.

Scott groaned as he wrapped that Godforsaken ankle monitor and sunk into the warm embrace of the bath. He shut his eyes and tried to relax, clear his mind, but his brain kept thinking _Hope, Hope, Hope._ Scott could feel his dick getting harder beneath the water and he bit his lower lip as he continued to think of her, feeling completely unashamed as he summoned the memory of their first time together. It had been the first time he had seen Hope look so unfettered and unbound. Scott moved his hand to his already half-hard dick and gave it an experimental little squeeze. The head of it peeked out of the water and hit the cool air of the bathroom, which sent a shiver down Scott’s spine and made him buck his hips ever so slightly.

Removing his hand from his dick, Scott skimmed it up his body, skating over the more sensitive parts of his abdomen (under the hard lines that defined his v) and pectorals (close to his nipples) and let out a long exhale as he took in the sensations. He tried to picture that his hand was Hope’s; she had often ran her hands across his chest after sex or while she kissed him. Scott ghosted circles around his nipple with the pad of his middle finger and felt his skin prick with goosebumps and his cock stand slightly stiffer. While his hand toyed at his nipple, he moved the other to his dick, now fully hard and poking out of the water more than before.

Scott thought of how Hope pulled at his clothes, stripped him completely nude in front of her, and pushed him on the bed as he loosely tugged at his dick. The water sloshed in time with his slow, steady movements, getting his chest wet and splashing the walls and the edge of the tub. He tightened his grip on himself as he recalled how beautiful Hope looked when he pulled her onto the bed so that she straddled his waist and he took off her clothes for her one by one, leaving kisses on her bare, exposed skin and kissing her neck and breasts. Maggie had been beautiful to him, yes, but Hope was resplendent. Scott remembered ravishing her chest and collarbones with little love bites and marks of his affections and pressing her into the bed, and he felt his cock twitch. He gasped at the sensation and squeezed his cock tightly so that precome leaked out.

Scott licked his lips and continued to stroke himself, picturing Hope above him as he ate her out that first time and how she gripped onto his hair and forced his mouth to stay there, how she crowded him with her thighs and made him lose his breath for a second. He lightly scraped his abdomen with his blunt fingernails and moaned out Hope’s name, relishing in the stinging, fleeting pleasure it gave him to do so. Scott stroked himself just a hair faster, in time with his now-heavily thumping heart, and took a deep breath as he focused on trying not to come. He pictured Hope riding him, her walls warm around him like the water, and furrowed his brow in concentration. Hope had looked so stunning then, a light sheen of sweat on her breasts and shoulders, her usually perfect hair all mussed, her brows pulled tightly together. Just the thought of it made Scott want to come; she was so fucking perfect in his mind’s eye that he could barely keep it together. Water had to be everywhere by now his hand was moving so quickly beneath the surface.

With an unceremonious groan, Scott spilled over his hand and into the bathwater while biting down on his chapped lower lip hard enough so that he could taste his own metallic blood on his tongue as he remembered the way Hope looked when she came, her forehead against his and her mouth agape. Scott gasped for air as he came, his legs turning to jelly and his abdomen quivering. He stroked himself through his orgasm, trying to draw out the last fizzles of pleasure in his bones, and tipped his head back against the tiled wall. He felt much more relaxed and less tense, although he figured he had to get out of the water soon. There was come all over his hand and stomach, there was even some floating in the water. He splashed (clean) water over himself and got up out of the bath and drained the tub, frowning at the loss of the warmth and comfort the water had brought him.

As Scott toweled himself off, he turned over the thought in his head that Hope wouldn’t have him back. He gripped the sink with one hand and hung his head. She had yelled at him over the phone, telling him that he was selfish and stupid and a complete idiot for stealing the suit and leaving her like this. Her voice cracked when she said she had been in love with him and felt regret for opening up to him. _You were different,_ she had insisted; he still heard the tears in her voice. He tried to plead with her about taking him back, but she wouldn’t have it; she hung up the phone on him and left Scott with just a sinking pit of emptiness in his gut and regret that weighed on his shoulders like a ton.

At least he still had his memories of her.

**Author's Note:**

> me, in ya brain: kudos/comment on this fic  
> you: but why  
> me, in ya brain: you gotta
> 
> ~Hunter


End file.
